Une rencontre prédestinée
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Mukuro et Tsuna se rencontrent par pur hasard... Ils apprennent à se connaitre et...Vous saurez la suite si vous lisez !
1. Chapter 1

**Une rencontre prédestinée**

Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont à la grande Akira Amano et malheureusement ce n'est pas mon nom !_

Couple : _6927_

_Rating : M ( on ne sait jamais…Il y aura peut-être un lemon…)_

Note :_ Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple Mukuro/Tsuna que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif ! Pardonnez-moi si les personnages sont un peu OOC du coup…_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1<em>

Mukuro afficha un sourire moqueur. Oui, il était en train de faire de la musculation dans la salle de sport du quartier… Les goûtes de sueurs dégoulinaient sur son pâle torse finement musclé. Femmes comme Hommes, tout âge confondu, ne pouvaient détourner les yeux d'un spectacle aussi enivrant.

Il fallait dire que ce jeune homme était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle et il le savait. Il était d'ailleurs assez narcissique mais on ne lui en voulait pas et on le comprenait très bien !

Parlons de sa famille : il vit avec sa sœur qui est un peu plus jeune que lui. La jeune fille n'inspire pas autant le désir chez les autres mais est d'une très grande bonté. Son prénom est Chrome et cette jeune fille adore son frère même si elle ne le montre pas vraiment.

C'est donc en ce jour ensoleillé que la jeune fille vint chercher son adorable grand frère pour rentrer chez eux…

Chrome regarda son frère avec un sourire en coin ce qui l'inquiéta un peu…

« Quoi… ? Demanda t-il

- Oh rien…Dit-moi, tu fais quoi à la salle de sport ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant

- Du sport, quoi d'autres ma petite Chrome ?

- Je me demandais…Avec toutes ces séances, tu devrais bien avoir une copine, non ? Parce que sérieux tu as 17 ans maintenant Oni-chan ! »

Un grand silence pesant s'installa. A vrai dire, Rokudo Mukuro était gay et ne se le voyait vraiment pas dire à sa jeune sœur. Jeune sœur qui ne s'en doutait vraiment pas, après tout, avec son beau corps chaud et bien taillé, ses magnifiques yeux vairons et cheveux doux et soyeux, il faisait fantasmer la plupart des filles… Filles qui d'ailleurs le suivaient souvent !

Mais un événement inattendu se produisit : au passage piéton, la bombe sexuelle vit son regard attiré par un petit jeune brun aux yeux noisette. Il devait avoir 16 ans pas plus et portait un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc avec quelques inscriptions.

Mukuro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le garçon était parfaitement dans ses goûts mais le bel inconnu avait sûrement du remarquer son regard torride parce qu'il se dépêcha de traverser le passage piéton…

« Bon, je vais faire d'autres courses. Dit Chrome coupant son frère de ses réflexions

- Ok, je vais voir un film…

- Je t'appelle dés que j'ai fini ! Annonça la jeune fille »

Le jeune homme partit donc au cinéma comme il l'avait dit à sa sœur… Pas qu'il avait réellement envi de regarder un film mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Après tout, il ne cessait de penser au jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.

De son côté, l'inconnu venait d'entrer dans un magasin de vêtements… Ce jeune homme avait pour nom Sawada Tsunayoshi. Un jeune garçon au corps frêle et qui était relativement efféminé. Peut-être vous demandez vous ce qu'il fait ici en ce beau samedi ensoleillé… ? Et bien, Tsunayoshi est entré dans ce magasin pour acheter une jolie robe pour sa meilleure amie, Haru, qui fête ses 17 ans cette semaine.

Revenons à notre cher et tendre Mukuro… Une fois que le film fut fini, il décida de se balader un peu parce que bon, Chrome ne l'avait pas encore appelé. Et là, le miracle se produisit…Mukuro revit celui qui l'avait captivé, ce bel inconnu qui passa avec un sac à côté de lui…

Rokudo se demandait s'il devait céder à la tentation et le suivre ou rester tranquille en attendant l'appel de son adorable frangine. Il opta pour la première option.

Sawada avait bien remarquait que la personne qu'il venait de voir, il l'avait déjà rencontré une heure auparavant… Et cette personne lui avait jeté un regard…Hum…Torride ! Mais bon que voulez-vous ? Il ne peut quand même pas empêcher les gens de l'observer non plus… Il se sentit soudainement suivit et se retourna en croyant que ce serait Mukuro mais…Parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais »…c'était deux garçons. De grands hommes, robustes, le suivait…Il commençait à paniquer puisque les deux hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui mais heureusement Mukuro eu la présence d'esprit de s'approcher de Tsuna avant eux.

« Alors comment tu vas ? Demanda Mukuro »

Tsunayoshi ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre ou pas…Après tout, il ne comprenait même pas s'il avait plus peur de lui ou des deux hommes. Mais bon, les deux hommes voyant qu'il était accompagné repartirent dans la direction opposé.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? Demanda Rokudo

- Hiiiii ! Non… S'exclama Tsuna

- Je m'appelle Mukuro et toi ?

- Ts-Tsunayoshi…

- Et bien Tsunayoshi-kun, il ne faut pas traîner dans des endroits pareil seuls pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres…

- J-je n'ai plus 10 ans…

- Hum ? Peut-être…Tu as quel âge ?

- J'a-ai 16 ans…

- Et j'en ai 17. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- O-oui…

- Kufufufu ~ »

Le grand frère raccompagna sa rencontre chez lui… Hum…Il ne pouvait pas le regardait dans les yeux : il fallait dire que le plus jeune avait des yeux envoutants.

« Merci, c'est chez moi ici…

- Bon et bien, à bientôt ! Salua Mukuro

- A-au revoir… »

Pendant que Mukuro repartait attendre sa sœur, Tsunayoshi repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer… Reverrait-il cet homme ? Après tout, Tsuna avait trouvé qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques même si pour une raison qui lui est inconnue le plus grand avait évité son regard tout le long du chemin.

Le lendemain de cette petite histoire, Tsuna se rendit à la fête d'anniversaire de son amie mais il n'avait pas du tout la tête à écouter ce que les autres lui disaient : il ne pensait qu'à sa rencontre de la veille ce que remarquait bien entendu la reine de la fête…

« Hahi, Tsuna-san qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>- Je…Rien Haru-chan ! Souri Tsuna<p>

- Ah ? On en reparlera plus tard. Dit la jeune fille »

D'un autre côté, le garçon, à la coupe Ananas, n'arrêtait pas de soupirer sous les yeux curieux de sa sœur. Sœur qui savait très bien ce qu'il se passait : son frère avait rencontré ou était attiré par quelqu'un. Mais la petite Chrome ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta de chercher dans ses souvenirs qui pourrait bien être la personne si envoûtante pour son frère mais bon, elle cherchait du côté de la gente féminine…

Tout beaux jours ont une fin puisque le week end enfin terminé, les cours recommencent…C'est donc comme ça qu'en fin d'après-midi, Mukuro attendait –devant le Lycée de Namimori- sa sœur mais ce dont il ne s'attendait pas se produisit : il retrouva le jeune homme de la dernière fois.

« _Ainsi il est élève ici ? _Pensa Rokudo »

Quant au jeune Tsuna lorsqu'il vit Mukuro, il se prit la tête dans les mains murmurant des « Sort de ma tête ! » ce qui fit bien rire l'ananas.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! La suite arrive bientôt. J'espère que vous avez aimé et si j'ose demander : une review ?<em>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Une rencontre prédestinée**

Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont à la grande Akira Amano et malheureusement ce n'est pas mon nom !_

Couple : _6927_

Rating _: M ( on ne sait jamais…Il y aura peut-être un lemon…)_

Note :_ Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple Mukuro/Tsuna que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

Note 2 : _Merci à Manion-chan, Mimsdu94, boow, Sayuri, neoxploseur, Kyara17 et eric clutter ! _

_Doublement le merci pour Manion-chan, elle a corrigée toutes mes fautes *0*_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

Mukuro éclata de rire, le jeune homme avait donc aussi pensé à lui pendant ce week-end. Le pire dans cette situation, c'est qu'ils ne se sont parlé qu'une fois ! Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre ? Mais bon, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il envoya vite un message à Chrome, lui disant qu'il ne l'attendait plus et qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule avant d'aller voir Tsuna.

« Oya Oya ! Ne serait-ce pas le petit Tsunayoshi-kun ?

- M-mukuro-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'étais venu chercher ma sœur mais que dirais-tu d'aller dans un café ?

- D-d'accord… »

Mukuro n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux, Tsunayoshi avait accepté de venir avec lui… Ils allèrent donc dans le café du coin et commandèrent une glace chacun : Vanille pour Mukuro et framboise pour Tsuna.

« Alors…Dit Mukuro

- Oui ?

- Hum…Rien…

- …

- …

- …

- Tu aimes les animaux ? Demanda Mukuro

- Heu…Pou-pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…J'ai envie de te connaître…

- Ah…O-oui, j'aime bien…Et toi ?

- C'est compliqué…

- Ah…

- … »

Un grand silence s'installa entre eux… Soudain un serveur arriva pour leur apporter leurs glaces ce qui brisa un peu le silence. Mais bon, ils étaient tous les deux gênés donc le silence reprit vite le dessus.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs glaces, le plus âgé raccompagna l'autre chez lui… Mukuro était captivé par les lèvres du jeune garçon : des lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces, qui avaient encore un peu de glace dessus les faisant briller. Ah non ! Il fallait qu'il se sorte ça de la tête !

Tsuna, lui, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était observé par son nouvel ami, oui il considérait l'ananas comme son ami !

« M-merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- Kufufufu. De rien, mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun !

- A-au revoir… Dit Tsuna en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue avant de rentrer chez lui »

Mukuro rougit et caressa sa joue… Tsuna venait de lui faire un bisou ? Mais c'était…Merveilleux, Extraordinaire, Fantastique : tels étaient les sentiments que ressentait en cet instant Rokudo…C'est alors qu'il reprit ses esprits pour murmurer un petit « A bientôt » avant de rentrer chez lui et d'être assaillit de questions.

Oui, Chrome lui posa toutes sortes de questions, surtout elle voulait savoir avec qui il était parti puisque de la salle du haut de son lycée, elle l'avait bien vu attendre un peu !

Mukuro lui répondait distraitement car il était perdu dans ses pensées…Le petit être qui monopolisait ses dernières lui avait fait une bise sur sa joue. Instinctivement, il passa ses doigts dessus… Ce qui déclencha un petit sourire sur le visage de Chrome : ainsi elle avait raison, il était bien sorti avec quelqu'un !

De son côté, Tsunayoshi était très rouge, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait fait _ça_ ! Même Haru, qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle, il ne lui a jamais fait de bises… Pourquoi il l'avait fait à un garçon presque inconnu ? C'était la question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis plusieurs heures…

Le soir, Mukuro ne parvint pas à s'endormir… Il repensait toujours au jeune garçon qu'il avait séduit. Vraiment pourquoi devait-il y penser encore, encore et _encore_ ?

« _Kufufufu ! Ca va sûrement passer…_Pensa-t-il »

C'est ce qu'il croyait…Mais à mesure que les jours passaient, il ne faisait que penser à lui…A croire qu'il était tombé amoureux au premier regard…Quoi ? Que je répète ? Bon d'accord… Peut-être qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune Sawada au premier regard. Vous savez ça peut arriver parfois.

Bon ! C'était décidé ! Il allait le revoir et l'inviter à faire une sortie ! Enfin…Faudrait peut-être qu'il s'habille avant…Pas qu'il n'était pas _sexy_ en boxer mais bon se promener dans la rue comme ça…Très peu pour lui !

Quand les cours furent finis, Tsunayoshi trouva cela bizarre…Oui très bizarre. Devant le portail se trouvait une horde de filles toutes agglutinées devant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir… Ce quelque chose était Rokudo Mukuro mais un Rokudo Mukuro habillé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon noir moulants ! Le débardeur moulait parfaitement ses beaux muscles… (Ayumi : Ne Bavez pas, votre clavier ne sera plus fonctionnel !)

« Bonjour Tsunayoshi-kun ! Sourit Mukuro »

Tsuna se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague ou du moins un rêve…Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un garçon aussi…Hum…Ne divaguons pas, d'accord ? Bref…Mukuro était venu inviter Tsuna au cinéma.

« Au cinéma ? Heu…Oui…

- Kufufufu ! On regardera le nouveau film d'horreur… »

Ah…Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Aucune idée. Mais les films d'horreur ne sont vraiment pas son truc…Alors vous vous imaginez ? Il appréhendait beaucoup le début du film : oui, ils venaient de s'installer mais le film n'avait pas encore débuté.  
>Le milieu de ce film fut la partie la plus terrifiante, Tsuna ayant trop peur avait fermé les yeux et enserrait la main de Mukuro…Ce qui fit sourire béatement le plus âgé. Mais bon comme toute bonne chose à une fin, le film se termina et Tsunayoshi retira sa main de celle de Mukuro…<p>

« Alors tu as aimé ce film ? Demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire

- H-heu…J-j'ai eu un peu peur mais…sinon c'était bien… Répondit Sawada en rougissant »

Les deux amis riaient ensembles et Mukuro se perdit dans ses pensées…Ce qu'il venait de vivre avec le plus jeune, cela ne serait-il pas un rendez-vous… ? Minute ! Un _Rendez-vous _? Il venait d'avoir un rendez-vous ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Me laisseriez-vous une petite review ? <em>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Une rencontre prédestinée**

Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont à la grande Akira Amano et malheureusement ce n'est pas mon nom !_

Couple : _6927_

Rating :_ M (on ne sait jamais…Il y aura peut-être un lemon…)_

Note :_ Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple Mukuro/Tsuna que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

Note 2 : _Merci pour vos reviews ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3<em>

POV Tsuna :

Hier, j'ai vraiment passé une superbe journée avec Mukuro-san… Franchement, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien en présence de quelqu'un. Je sais que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je crois que je l'aime… Si si, c'est la vérité…Je pense que j'en suis tombé amoureux.

Mais après tout, il est si gentil et se préoccupe beaucoup de moi ! Qui ne rêverait pas d'une personne aussi attentionnée ?

Et je me demande qui est sa sœur…Ouais parce que bon, il m'a dit qu'il a une sœur mais je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est…Mais bon, je suis content que Mukuro soit ami avec moi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'arrête pas de me traiter de « Dame-Tsuna » ! Même mon cousin de 2 ans le fait…

Et voilà que je me remets à parler de ça à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas et en plus pour déprimer…

POV Mukuro :

Kufufu. Chrome n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ma « copine ». C'est doublement risible puisque je ne sors pas avec et que…C'est un garçon. Après tout je suis gay. Le pire je crois c'est que j'en suis tombé amoureux. Oui, Oui, moi le tombeur de ces dames est gay et amoureux. Oh ? Riez si ça vous amuse !

Kufufu… Je crois que je vais proposer à Tsuna de venir avec moi à la piscine… Oui c'était une bonne idée. Samedi sera parfait ! En plus Chrome ne sera pas là et nous aurons toute la maison…

POV Normal :

Comme l'avait dit Mukuro, il invita Tsuna chez lui le samedi. Bien sûr, il avait dit au plus jeune d'emmener un caleçon de bain…

Bref, Mukuro et Tsunayoshi étaient près de la piscine quand le plus âgé trébucha sur le ballon…Oui un ballon était malheureusement posé ici…Donc il trébucha sur ce ballon et tomba dans la piscine…

Quand il se releva, il était trempé… Sa chemise blanche laissant voir à travers, moulant bien ses beaux muscles si fins…Dévoilant ses merveilleux abdos que nombreuses jeunes filles auraient aimé toucher…Quelle chance avait Tsunayoshi de le voir ainsi… ! Mukuro riait, pas un rire moqueur mais un rire sincère et il entre-ouvrit sa chemise. Une goutte, maline ou perverse, décida de couler très lentement sur le torse de Rokudo, descendant jusqu'à ses abdos puis elle disparut…Ses cheveux mouillés, le rendaient encore plus mignon qu'à l'ordinaire…Oui, en cet instant, Rokudo Mukuro inspirait la luxure !

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, il trouvait que Mukuro était _sexy_ en temps normal mais là c'était carrément…Hum…Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vais me changer… Dit Mukuro

- D-d'accord…

- Kufufu~ Je nous rapporterai des boissons fraîches. »

Quand l'ananas revint, il était habillé d'un short noir et d'une chemise noire, avec des motifs, entre-ouverte. Sa peau luisant encore de l'eau qu'elle avait eu… Tout ça n'était pas très bon pour la santé mentale de Tsunayoshi.

« Kufufufu… Je n'ai que du jus de fruit très frais, cela te va ?

- O-Oui… »

Les deux amis burent leurs verres… Tsuna n'arrêtait pas de penser au corps de Mukuro quand il était tombé dans la piscine. En même temps qui n'y penserait pas ? Sérieux vous avez bien vu le corps de rêve que Mukuro possède, non ?

Quand à Mukuro, lui, il pensait à comment allait être Tsuna dans la piscine…Ah…Quel rêve merveilleux ! Rokudo bavait tout simplement pendant que le plus jeune soupirait en rêvant… Ce fut la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui les fit sortir de leurs pensées. Bon retour au monde réel les gars !

Bref…Tsunayoshi décrochait son téléphone portable pour entendre la voix de sa mère lui disant de ne pas rentrer tard. C'est donc à ce moment précis que Mukuro se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il profite de voir le corps du jeune homme…

« Kufufufu ! Si on allait dans l'eau maintenant ?

- Ou-ouais… »

Le plus jeune retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver avec son caleçon de bain devant un per…Un Rokudo Mukuro perdu dans la contemplation de celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie.

Le jeune homme avait vraiment un corps frêle qui faisait penser à celui d'une femme, c'est à ce moment que le plus âgé pensait que Tsunayoshi serait très très _envoutant_ avec un uniforme féminin… Imaginez la petite culotte en dentelle, la jupe plissée un peu trop courte, la chemise blanche prenant bien les formes du jeune garçon et la cravate qu'il enlèverait sensuellement… Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il devait se contrôler et sourire à Tsuna, oui, il devait faire ça…

Au bout de quelques heures, de jeux divers et de rires, les deux amis sortirent de l'eau pour manger un fraisier. Oui, ce matin, Mukuro était allé dans la pâtisserie « Chez Fran » pour acheter des gâteaux et bizarrement il n'y avait presque que des fraisiers donc il avait pris ça…

Mais malheureusement – ou heureusement- pour Mukuro, on aurait dit que Tsuna faisait tout pour le rendre fou : cette fois, il s'était mis de la crème sur le côté de sa bouche !

Tentant, hein ? Très tentant pour Rokudo mais…Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, si ? Non…Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant ! Sinon tous ses efforts seront réduits à néant…

« _Se contrôler…Se contrôler…_ Pensait l'ananas »

La journée parut courte aux deux compagnons mais bon, ils s'étaient bien amusés… Et le plus jeune devait maintenant rentrer chez lui…

« Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux. Dit Rokudo

- Hum…Je veux bien. »

Les deux amis marchèrent dans les rues…Un silence pesant s'était installé pour on ne sait quelle raison. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant chez Tsunayoshi… Un peu déçu d'être arrivé si vite, Tsuna soupirait et s'approchait de Mukuro.

« C'était bien aujourd'hui…Dit Tsuna

- Oui.

- J'espère qu'on refera une après-midi comme celle-là…

-J'espère aussi…Kufufufu !

- A bientôt… Dit le plus jeune en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rokudo »

Ne voulant pas voir la réaction de son ami, Tsunayoshi rentra le plus vite possible dans sa maison, laissant un Mukuro hésitant devant chez lui…

En effet, Mukuro était confus…Celui pour qui il avait des sentiments venait de l'embrasser, certes un petit baiser, mais il venait de l'_embrasser_ ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien il était partagé entre la joie et la confusion. D'un côté, il était très heureux que Tsuna l'ai fait mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait si le jeune homme partageait ses sentiments…

Oui, Rokudo Mukuro pouvait être un grand sentimental parfois ! En cet instant, il se demandait deux choses :

Devait-il aller frapper chez le plus jeune maintenant ou venir directement le voir demain ?

Et enfin, devait-il lui ouvrir son cœur ?

Il optait pour déjà rentrer chez lui et attendre le lendemain… Il aurait bien besoin des explications du jeune homme après tout…

* * *

><p>Les morts observaient la rencontre entre Tsuna &amp; Mukuro… Ces fantômes étaient tranquillement assis dans des fauteuils en cuir marron devant une cheminée…<p>

« Je te l'avais dit que ce serait mon petit Tsuna qui ferait le premier pas ! dit un des deux fantômes

- Oh…Mais peut-être que ce sera Mukuro qui déclara son amour en premier ! Dit l'autre

- On parie quoi ?

- Hum ? »

_A suivre _

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un chapitre de plus…Je ne sais pas si le prochain sera le dernier ou pas…On verra bien ! ^^<em>

_J'espère que j'ai le droit à une petite review ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Une rencontre prédestinée**

Disclaimer : _Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Akira Amano et malheureusement, je ne suis pas cette personne…Dommage…_

Couple : _6927_

Rating : _M (on se sait jamais, il y aura peut-être un lemon)_

Note :_ Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple Mukuro/Tsuna que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4<em>

Tsuna venait de se mettre à courir pour rentrer chez lui… Il avait réellement peur de tomber sur Rokudo. Après tout était-ce de sa faute s'il l'avait embrassé… ? Bon un peu mais il avait été pris d'une impulsion ! Mais il avait passé un si bon après-midi !

Mukuro, de son côté, regardait les nuages. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Devait-il y aller et parler au jeune garçon ou rester tranquillement chez lui… ? C'était une question très compliquée à avoir une réponse.

Chrome voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son frère. Après tout il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude… Que devait-elle faire, lui parler et savoir ce qu'il se passe ou faire comme si rien n'était ? Bien entendu peu de choses avait eu le loisir de tracasser son frère … Etait-ce une jeune femme qui hantait les pensées de son grand frère adoré ?

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça… Allait-il fuir éternellement ? Certes il était un trouillard mais…Ne pouvait-il pas se permettre d'être enfin courageux ? Etait-ce trop demandé ?<p>

Mukuro venait enfin de se décider. Il allait tout simplement voir Sawada pour éclaircir cette histoire et peut-être…Peut-être qu'il obtiendrait enfin ce qu'il veut ! Là, il était remonté à bloc ! Direction la maison du jeune homme !

* * *

><p>La fin de cette journée arriva et Mukuro n'avait toujours pas vu Tsuna rentrer chez lui… Devait-il s'inquiéter ? Parce qu'il est là depuis 6 heures du matin et il est 17 heures 15… Non, il n'était pas un voyeur ! Ni un stalker ! Où allez-vous chercher ça ?<p>

Nana se demandait où était passé son fils… Oui, elle s'inquiétait car depuis quelque temps, il était bizarre mais le plus étrange c'est qu'aujourd'hui, à son anniversaire, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Oui à 19 heures ce n'est plus du retard, non ?

* * *

><p>De son côté, Tsunayoshi était retenu par ses « camarades » dans la salle de classe… Après tout il était « Tsunase ».<p>

Il venait d'être obligé de nettoyer toute la salle mais le pire fut qu'il s'était fait frappés par certains garçons de sa classe… Comme avant de rencontrer Mukuro et maintenant qu'on voyait qu'il ne rentrait plus avec l'ananas, on recommençait naturellement à le frapper.

Seulement quand les jeunes hommes eurent finit de le frapper… Pourquoi le frappait-il ? Et bien, Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment la réponse. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, quand les jeunes hommes eurent finit de le frapper, ils partirent, laissant Tsunayoshi blesser dans la salle de classe. Le pauvre Tsuna se demandait comment il allait rentrer et cacher le fait qu'on l'a tabassé…

* * *

><p>Mukuro parcourait la ville… Il était vraiment inquiet. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver Tsunayoshi ? Pourtant le jeune homme n'était pas si difficile que ça à trouver !<p>

Où pouvait-il bien être ? C'était la question que se posait sans cesse Mukuro depuis 3 heures…

Soudain son portable sonna… Une sonnerie douce, mélancolique et surtout très belle. C'était la sonnerie qu'il avait mit pour lorsque Tsuna l'appelait.

Il s'empressa de décrocher pour demander où le garçon se trouvait, s'il allait bien, pourquoi il n'avait plus de nouvelles et d'autres trucs quand un seul mot résonna dans l'appareil.

« _Ecole_ »

Ainsi le jeune homme se trouvait encore là-bas ? Pourquoi sa voix résonnait faiblement ? Pourquoi n'avait-il dit qu'un seul mot ? Tout ça n'était vraiment pas normal, hein ?

* * *

><p>Après avoir couru jusque là-bas, Mukuro repris son souffle avant de gravir un nombre considérable de marches…<p>

Il arriva, essoufflé devant la salle de classe où Tsuna devait être et passa la porte… Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place : Tsunayoshi était sur le sol, inconscient et baignant dans une petite marre de sang… Mukuro appela de suite une ambulance avant de se promettre de retrouver ceux qui lui ont fait ça.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours avaient passés pendant que Tsuna était inconscient… Seulement il se réveilla avec du mal partout. Il entreprit de détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : des rideaux gris, un plafond et des murs blancs. Il se trouvait dans un lit dont les draps étaient de la même couleur que le reste de la pièce, en face de lui se trouvait une télévision noire et à côté, il y avait un poids. Oui un poids puisqu'un certain jeune homme avec une coupe d'ananas se trouvait là et endormit…<p>

Tsunayoshi réfléchit quelques instants avant de ne trouver qu'un seul endroit étant « décoré » de cette façon : _un hôpital._

Il paniquait, ne se rappelant plus ce qu'il s'était passé… Bon, s'il réfléchissait un peu, il saurait que Mukuro avait passé pas mal de temps à son chevet, lui murmurant des paroles encourageantes à son égard.

« T-tsunayoshi ! Tu es enfin réveillé ? »

Tsuna sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre la voix de son ami maintenant puisqu'il avait l'air de dormir il n'y a pas 5 minutes.

« Je…

- Ne t'en fais pas et repose-toi ! Lui dit Mukuro sans qu'il puisse demander quoi que ce soit »

* * *

><p>Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, le châtain avait reçu pas mal de visite comme celles de sa mère, de Chrome – la jeune fille avait tout découvert et était heureuse que son frère soit tombé amoureux- qui fit enfin la connaissance de Tsuna, de Kyoko, de Haru et bien entendu de Mukuro.<p>

A vrai dire, Tsuna aurait voulu avouer ses sentiments à Rokudo mais il n'en avait pas trouvé le courage et surtout que l'ananas n'avait pas reparlé de l'_incident_ qui s'était passé la dernière fois… Heureusement parce que Tsunayoshi ne sentait vraiment pas la force de tout dire à son ami.

Enfin, vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu'il est arrivé aux garçons aillant mis Sawada dans cet état, non ? Et bien, ils ont reçu une bonne leçon et un crime ne reste pas impuni par la loi.

* * *

><p>Mukuro dormait chez lui aujourd'hui, depuis que Tsunayoshi était réveillé, il ne veillait plus la nuit sur celui qui fait balancer son cœur. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrivait à s'endormir…Oui, le jeune homme réfléchissait : si Tsuna ne lui en avait pas parlé, devait-il le faire lui ? Non, parce que peut-être que ses sentiments étaient partagés…<p>

Le jour suivant, Mukuro rendit visite à Tsunayoshi chez lui… Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas revenu ici.

Dans la chambre de Tsuna – qui était bien rangée pour une fois-, il y avait souvent des blancs puisque les deux amis étaient vraiment gênés mais…Mais Chrome ne lui avait pas dit de se lancer ?

« Tu sais Tsunayoshi-kun… J'ai…L'autre jour, j'ai apprécié quand tu m'as embrassé.

- Ah… »

Tsuna venait de prendre une adorable teinte rouge du point de vue de l'ananas… Même si cette teinte rouge était présente, Tsunayoshi était vraiment heureux en cet instant si mignon.

« T-tu sais Mukuro…Je…Je…Je t'aime. »

Mukuro fixa le jeune homme, cherchant une trace de mensonge mais n'en trouva pas… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Tsunayoshi fit un si adorable sourire que Mukuro ne pu résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour finir par l'embrasser… Il en avait tellement envie depuis des mois qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à ce moment là.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre… Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! ^^ <em>

_Je pense que dans le prochain, il y aura un lemon si vous le demandez gentiment ou en me criant dessus U_U_

_Merci à Mim's et Ann O'Neem pour leurs gentilles reviews ! _


	5. Chapitre 5

**Une rencontre prédestinée**

Disclaimer : _Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Akira Amano et malheureusement, je ne suis pas cette personne…Dommage…_

Couple : _6927_

Rating : _M (on se sait jamais, il y aura peut-être un lemon)_

Note :_ Bonjour, voici une petite fanfiction sur le couple Mukuro/Tsuna que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ah et aussi, c'est un univers alternatif et les personnages risquent d'être un peu OOC…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>_

Les deux fantômes regardaient la scène en souriant… Seulement le fantôme blond émit un petit rire avant de fixer l'autre.

« Tu vois Daemon, j'avais raison !

- Bon ça va hein ! Nufufufu !

- N'empêche que tu me dois beaucoup de choses !

- Oui, Giotto, je ferais ce que je t'ai promis. »

* * *

><p>Deux semaines avaient passées depuis que Tsunayoshi avait révélé ses sentiments, partagés, à Mukuro. Deux semaines que les deux garçons sortaient ensembles. Deux semaines que tout le monde leur disait qu'ils sont mignons ensembles.<p>

Aujourd'hui, Tsuna avait été invité par Mukuro au cinéma… Ils faisaient souvent ce genre de sortie tout les deux depuis deux semaines.

Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés pour leurs plus grands bonheurs à tout les deux ! Et le truc vraiment mignon, c'est que Rokudo avait offert une chaine à Tsuna où était marqué « Je t'aime éternellement » : certes c'était très niais mais cela avait vraiment plu au plus jeune.

Bref, aujourd'hui, Sawada avait mis un haut clair et un pantalon moulant qui plairait sûrement à Mukuro. Mukuro qui avait, lui, mis un débardeur noir avec son jean blanc : autant vous dire qu'il était vraiment sexy ! D'ailleurs le châtain, et nombreux passant, le pensait aussi.

« Kufufufu ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui mon petit Tsunayoshi ?

- B-bien et toi, Mukuro ?

- Toujours quand je suis avec toi ! »

Le plus jeune fit concurrence aux tomates pendant que l'ananas payait les places de cinéma pour aller voir un film sur un gars qui devient le dixième parrain d'une famille de mafieux... Il fallait dire qu'il avait toujours aimé ce genre de film et le voir avec son petit ami, le tenter encore plus.

Tsunayoshi n'aimai pas vraiment ce genre de film mais puisque ça plaisait à Mukuro, il le regarderait ou du moins essaierait de le regarder !

* * *

><p>Trois heures. Trois bonnes heures que le film était fini. Mukuro avait raccompagné Tsunayoshi chez lui … Ils étaient montés dans la chambre du plus jeune et était entrain de s'embrasser sur le lit de Sawada.<p>

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose de différent se produisit… Oui, quelque chose de très différent. Mukuro passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune qui soupira d'aise ce qui encouragea l'ananas à continuer.

Bientôt le magnifique tee-shirt du châtain se retrouva au sol et son torse fut dévoilé au plus vieux qui se lécha les lèvres… Bientôt sa langue parcourra tout le torse et s'arrêta aux tétons durci du plus jeune.

Il les mordilla s'amusant ou plutôt se délectant des gémissements de son partenaire. Partenaire qui commençait à agir : il essayait d'enlever les vêtements de l'ananas. Mukuro le remarqua et sourit avant de ré-embrasser son amant.

L'ananas s'amusa, ensuite, avec le boxer du plus jeune… L'élastique pouvait être une grande source d'amusement pour l'un mais une grande source de frustration pour l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsque Tsuna lui griffa le bras que Mukuro consentit à enlever le boxer de son amant… Pour dévoiler la virilité tendue du châtain.

Rokudo émit un petit rire avant de prendre directement en bouche le sexe de son amant. Il fit de lents vas-et-viens puis des beaucoup plus rapides sous les gémissements de plaisir du propriétaire de la chambre…

Tsunayoshi laissait ses mains se faire baladeuses pendant que son amant lui faisait une fellation vraiment exceptionnelle ce qui le faisait gémir de plus en plus fort. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison !

Au bout d'un petit moment, Mukuro présenta trois doigts au jeune garçon, qui comprenant, se mit à les lécher sensuellement ce qui finit d'exciter le fruit vivant.

Rokudo introduisit un premier doigt et attendit que son amant s'habitue à la présence inconnue pour le bouger et introduire un second doigt.

Après avoir fait une sorte de ciseaux avec les deux doigts introduit en son amant, il y introduisit un troisième et bougea malgré quelques gémissements de douleurs poussés par le plus jeune. Gémissements de douleurs qui devinrent bien vite des gémissements de plaisirs !

L'ananas n'en pouvait plus, il retira ses doigts pour faire pénétrer sa douloureuse érection en Tsuna… Tsuna qui s'agrippa aux draps de son lit sous la douleur intense de cette pénétration. Mais vint bientôt les cris de plaisir poussé par celui-ci… C'est à ce moment que Mukuro commença de lents vas-et-viens pour finir par augmenter la cadence sous les gémissements de Tsunayoshi.

Les deux amants étaient au bord de l'extase et jouirent quand le plus vieux donna encore quelques coups de rein…Puis il se retira du plus jeune, avec ses joues rougis par l'effort.

« Je t'aime. »

Ce fut ces trois petits mots que prononça le propriétaire de la maison avant de s'endormir sur le torse de son amant.

« Moi aussi. Murmura Mukuro »

Bien vite, l'ananas rejoignit son amant au pays des songes...

* * *

><p>« Ah c'était trop mignon ! »<p>

Giotto souri sous le regard de Daemon qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait trouver de mignon dans cette histoire.

« Au fait, j'ai gagné ! »

Spade cligna quelques instants des yeux : Gagné ? Ah, oui, le pari ! C'est vrai que cette fois, ils avaient pariés sur ce qui se passerait après le rendez-vous. Bien entendu, vu comment Tsunayoshi était peureux, Daemon avait parié qu'ils feraient une balade ou qu'ils iraient manger… Mais Giotto avait parié qu'il se passerait quelque chose de sexuel… Foutu intuition !

« C'était plutôt marrant de les faire se rencontrer, non ? Demanda Giotto avec un sourire

- Nufufu. Oui, ça nous a passé le temps ! »

* * *

><p>Quand Nana rentra chez elle et monta dans la chambre de son fils, elle vit les deux corps enlacés… Qu'ils étaient mignons ainsi ! Elle sortie un appareil photo et pris quelques photos des deux amants endormis.<p>

« Aaw ! Faudra que je montre ça à mes amies ! »

Et la mère du plus jeune reppartie tranquillement dans la cuisine en chantonnant... Son fils avait trouvé un beau petit ami !

* * *

><p><em>Voici la fin de cette fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que cette fin ne vous aura pas déçu – surtout le lemon mais pour ma défense c'est le premier que je poste- ! Et j'espère de tout coeur que vous lirez mes autres fics ^^<em>

_En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic et si vous voulez un petit épilogue, il faudra me le demander ^^_

_Bref merci à Ann O' Neem, à Mims et à __hinatanatkae__ pour vos gentilles reviews !_


End file.
